


To Those Alive And Those No Longer With Us

by Half



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, there's some mysterious things going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half
Summary: Sometimes what we want most out of life are the simplest things.





	

The sound of heavy boots crunching in snow and a German Shorthaired Pointer puppy’s bark told her that her wife was home.

She tossed another piece of firewood into the wood-burning stove to continue warming the cabin, then stepped out onto the porch, squinting out at the woman walking down the path towards her, the puppy bouncing around at her heels.

“You’re late!” she called, a grin spreading across her face as she shivered in the cold.

“And _you’re_ going to freeze your ass off.”

“That wouldn’t be any fun.”

The other woman got to the porch and set her bag down. Then, with a bright smile, she dove forward, picking her up around the waist and hoisting her over her shoulder before spinning her.

“Did’ya miss me?”

“No; you’re an asshole.”

“Rude.”

As soon as she was set back onto her feet, she reached up and stroked her wife’s cheek softly. “I never want you to leave again.”

“I’m not going to. I told you. I’m done.”

“That’s what you want?”

“I don’t want to ever leave you again, Waverly Haught,” she whispered, hugging her tightly. “That’s what I want.”

 

+++

 

“Go shower,” Waverly said as they walked into the cabin, the puppy barreling in after them and rolling over in front of the stove. As they hung their jackets up by the door, she said, “Dinner’s almost done.”

“What did you make?”

“Creamy shell soup.”

“God, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Waverly laughed, shoving Nicole away before she could kiss her. “You’ve been on a boat for three months, jackass, go wash the grime off before you get it all over me and my house.”

“ _Your_ house, huh?”

“Damn straight.”

“I’ve never been _anything_ straight in my life,” Nicole joked, stripping her shirt off right in the middle of the living room before walking off to the bathroom.

Waverly shook her head and crouched down to pet the pointer puppy. “She’s a mess, Cardinal. A complete fucking _mess_.”

The puppy just wagged his tail happily.

“Yeah, I know, you’re just happy to see her. Suck up.”

She heard the water turn on in the bathroom, and she headed over to stir the soup on the range next to the sink.

 

+++

 

They sat across from each other, eating soup and ignoring the puppy circling the table and begging.

“You’re really not going back?” Waverly asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

“I told you. I quit. I’m not going back.”

“Promise me, Nicole.”

Nicole gave her a soft, sad smile. “I promise.”

“I’m serious, Nic. You’d better not go back.”

“So you _did_ miss me.”

Waverly tossed a piece of bread at her, missed, and had to stifle a chuckle when Cardinal snagged it out of midair.

“Shut up. I didn’t miss you.”

“Mhm.”

Waverly poked at her soup with her spoon for a moment. “Nicole… there’s something I should tell you.”

“What’s that?”

“My sister called. While you were gone. She’s getting out of jail, and she wants me to g-”

“You aren’t going anywhere with her,” Nicole interrupted, voice cold.

Waverly’s shoulders stiffened defiantly. “I thought I could make my own decisions around here.”

“You can. But that woman punched you in the face and got you arrested. I had to bail you out of _jail_. You’re your own person, Waves, but I really don’t want you going anywhere with that woman.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“But you can’t take care of _Willa_.” Nicole scoffed and leaned back, crossing her arms. “That woman is a mess of trouble, and I’m sorry, baby, but she’s not worth your time. You really should-”

Waverly slammed her hand down on the table. “She’s my _sister_ , Nicole, what do you expect me to do?” She stood up from the table and turned away, quickly rubbing the back of her hand at her eyes to stop herself from crying. “You haven’t been here. Okay? I need to rely on _somebody_ , even if it is _her_.”

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Nicole whispered, hurrying to her side and wrapping her up in a hug from behind. “You know I would’ve been here if I could.”

“I know that. But it doesn’t make it any easier.”

Nicole snuggled her head against Waverly’s shoulder. “What does Wynonna think?”

“That I should leave her to her own devices. Associating with Willa never did _her_ much good, either.”

“Hm.” Nicole pressed a kiss against Waverly’s neck. “I can’t believe I agree with Wynonna Earp.”

“Cute.” Waverly sighed and pulled away, running a hand through her hair. “I’m exhausted, Nicole. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.”

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You can do anything.” Nicole reached out and cupped Waverly’s face in her hands, brushed a soft kiss against her lips. “That’s why I love you.”

“Even after all this time? You didn’t find any mermaids to run away with?”

Nicole chuckled into Waverly’s mouth and shook her head. “Never, Waverly Haught. Never.”

“You aren’t going back, right?”

“I’m not going back.” Nicole nodded her head towards the table. “C’mon. Let’s finish up, and then we’ll just relax for a bit. Okay?”

Waverly gave her a weak smile. “Okay.”

 

+++

 

The dishes were away, the dog was fed and resting in his bed, and Nicole and Waverly were lying on the couch, halfway between awake and asleep.

“Nicole,” Waverly murmured.

“Yes?”

“Tell me again.”

“Tell you what?”

“You know what.”

Nicole brushed her fingers up the back of Waverly’s spine. “I’m never going back out there, Waverly.”

“Good.” Waverly pushed back against Nicole, feeling the warmth of her body against her. “You wanna know what Card learned to do while you were gone?”

“What?”

“He figured out how to open the gate at the end of the driveway.”

“No shit?”

“Mhm. The little asshole was halfway into town by the time I realized it. He’s lucky he didn’t get himself eaten.”

“Well, you know. Jackass behavior runs in the family.”

“Yeah, he gets it from his mom.”

Nicole giggled and nipped at the back of Waverly’s neck. “Don’t call yourself a jackass.”

“I’m talking about _you_ , and this is _more proof_ that I’m _right_.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m the nicest person in the world.”

“God, you are lucky that I love you, because otherwise I think I’d punch you.”

Nicole rested her forehead against the back of Waverly’s head. “I am, you know. Lucky that you love me.”

“You love me enough that you aren’t going back on the boats, right?”

“Yes, Waverly.”

 

+++

 

In the morning, Waverly woke to Cardinal pawing at the door to go outside.

“Do you want me to get him?” Nicole grumbled in her ear.

“No. You just stay right where you are. I don’t want you out of my sight.”

As Waverly got up and headed to let the dog out, Nicole blinked up at her from the couch. “You can’t believe that I’m here, can you?”

“Not particularly. I haven’t woken up with you in…” Waverly knelt down in front of the couch, brushing Nicole’s hair off of her face. “You really think that I shouldn’t meet with Willa?”

“Yeah, Waverly, I think it’s a bad idea. I think you’ll just get yourself hurt. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt.”

“But I… I don’t want to lose her. I can’t lose her. She and Wynonna are all I have left.”

Nicole reached out, pushed Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “If she can’t be a responsible member of your life, Waverly… If she can’t stay out of trouble without trying to drag you and Wynonna down with her? You’ve already lost her.”

The sound of a car started to approach, and Cardinal started to bark outside.

“I’m glad you came home to me in time to give me the advice I need,” Waverly murmured. “Wynonna’s here. We were planning on talking about it, and I really wanted to have my thoughts together beforehand.”

Nicole sat up, pulling Waverly up to her and kissing her. “If there’s anything you can count on, it’s that I know when I’m needed.”

Waverly grinned and kissed her back, then stood. “Don’t leave?”

“I won’t.”

She headed to the door and opened it, squinting out at the truck pulling up in the snow. Waverly felt Nicole’s breath against her ear as she whispered, “Don’t worry. I’m still here.”

Wynonna Earp got out of her truck, patted the puppy on the head, and led him up to the porch, pulling Waverly into a tight hug. “Hiya, baby girl.”

“Hey, Wynonna.”

Her big sister cupped her face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. “How are you doing? You haven’t been talking to me. I _told_ you it was no good to stay in this house all by yourself.”

“I’m alright. I promise.” Waverly turned and looked back into the empty cabin. “I don’t feel alone when I’m here.”


End file.
